


Lesson Learned

by Be_My_Lost_Boy



Category: Rhett & Link, Rhett/Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dom!Rhett, Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sub!Link, Voyeurism, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_My_Lost_Boy/pseuds/Be_My_Lost_Boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't find any fan fictions that consisted of Link in an abusive relationship with Rhett so I decided to write my own.</p><p>AU: No wives, no kids, no problem. </p><p>*TRIGGER WARNING*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned

Rhett sat on the couch watching a sports game completely ignoring the man besides him. Once in awhile Link would glance up at the TV screen but he mostly kept his gaze in his lap. He didn’t understand the rules of the game but he knew that if he asked Rhett would just call him stupid and tell him to shut up. This was the relationship between the two if you could even call it that. Rhett controlled Link in every sense of the word. From the way he dressed, to the people he communicated with.Link even had to ask for permission to use the bathroom. The only person that Link was able to talk freely with was his mother. But often times the older man would take that ‘privilege’ away as a punishment if he felt that Link misbehaved. During those times Link would be forced it sit and watch the phone call go to voicemail or have to sit silently as Rhett told his mother that he was out or was in bed sick and couldn’t talk. 

The only time his metaphorical leash was extended was during the filming of Good Mythical Morning and Good Mythical More. Even then he had to say what he believed the man next to him would want to hear. It was always obvious when he would step out of line because Rhett would stay quiet and just smirk, allowing the younger man to dig a bigger hole for himself. Link would try his hardest to act as if nothing was wrong for the viewers but in the back of his mind he knew what awaited for him once he stepped past the threshold of house they shared. And coincidentally the more nervous he became the more he talked. Though tonight was a special night. Instead of Rhett going out and leaving his boyfriend at home like he did every weekend, for whatever reason he decided to stay home and watch TV. During the entire night the blonde hasn’t said more than five words to his partner but just his presence was enough to make Link happy. Most weekends consisted of his lover going out for long periods of time. When Link would question where he was going or if he could join him the only answer he would receive would be from Rhett’s back hand. It wouldn’t be until early morning when the man would stumble in smelling of hard alcohol and demanding sex.One night, only a few weeks ago Rhett brought home another man and forced Link to have sex with the stranger as he watched from the corner of the room. During the days following he would taunt the younger man, telling him that he was a whore and would even beat him for cheating on him in ‘his’ house even though the two of them both knew that wasn’t true. 

After the first few times Rhett came home drunk Link became familiar with the routine and when he would hear a taxi pull into the driveway he would begin to make his way to the bedroom and undress. He knew about how long it took his boyfriend to get from the taxi to their bedroom and in that time he would finger himself, coating his tight asshole in more than enough lube knowing that he would receive no preparation from the other man. 

“Would you like me to make you anything to eat?” Link asked looking up. 

“No. But if you’re not gonna shut your mouth I’ll shut it for you.” Not once did Rhett take his eyes off the television. 

“I-I’m sorry I just wanted to make you happy…” He knew that no matter what he said nor did he would always be wrong in the eyes of his lover despite his intentions being pure. 

Rhett did not answer. Keeping his eyes on the television he unzipped his jeans, freeing his hard cock from the fabric. He knew Link would know what to do and he did. Slowly, the smaller man slid to the floor and crawled in between the man’s legs and began to lick the underside of the large cock, keeping both hands on the floor. Rhett knew just how submissive can be and always used it to his advantage. The larger man looked into the bright blue eyes and smirked, causing Link to blush. This was the first time all night that his lover has looked at his. 

“Look at you. You’re such a greedy cock whore.” He grabbed the brunette's hair tightly pulling him back and began hitting Link’s pink, full lips with the tip of his cock. Without any warning he shoved his hard member back into his lover’s mouth, forcing him to take him to the base. Link’s gag reflex kicked in immediately. He attempted to relax himself by breathing through his nose the way Rhett taught him awhile back. When the larger man noticed this his smirk became wider and more devient as he held his lover’s nose closed, watching him panic, struggling for air, clawing and hitting him, desperately trying to get away. When Link’s actions became even more frantic that is when Rhett decided it was time to release his partner from his grasp, laughing as the small man pulled himself off of his cock and began gasping for air and coughing violently. The tall man rose and took a step closer to where Link was on the floor, leaning in to grab him. Due to reflects Link accidently kicked the man’s hand away and immediately froze in fear after realizing what he had just done. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” He quickly repeated but it made no difference, he was going to be punished.He began to dry-heave. 

“Oh you will be baby. I guarantee you that. Comer’!” He grabbed his boyfriend by his hair, lifting him to his feet watching the tears run down the small man’s face. Rhett got off on the fear that he struck into the young man and the power he had over him. Only he could make Link so scared to the point of puking. He shoved him with as much force as he could, sending his boyfriend flying across the room only to land on his hands and knees. Slowly Rhett walked over to him and kicked him forward, causing the man to fall flat on his face. “Get up!” He yelled but he did not give the man time to obey. He lifted him to his feet by his shirt and gave him another hard shove. This time having him land on the bedroom floor. “Ya wanna behave now? Wanna be a good boy for Daddy?” 

Link only nodded as tears ran down his cheeks as he cried silently, ducking his head out of the bigger man’s view. 

“Answer me baby. Let me see them big, blue eyes of yours.” The tone in his voice changed. It was softer and more soothing but that was never a good sign. When Rhett’s voice got sincer it only meant that he was pissed to the point he was calm. Gently he grabbed the crying man’s chin and tilted his head. He held him there as he slowly licked away his lover’s tears and whispered in his ear, “Don’t cry now baby. Daddy’s gonna make it all better.” He gave one last smack to Link’s face with the back of his hand and straightened, unbuckling his belt. “Get on the bed. Naked, ass in the air, the way I like.”

Silently Link did as he was told, leaning on the bed resting on his chest and knees listing to the sound of the man pulling his belt through the belt loops. His entire body tensed when he heard crisp snaps as the blonde man gave a few practice swings. “Spread ya self whore.” He waited as his orders were followed and put all his strength into the first strike, using the metal end of his belt to whip Link’s perky ass. It took only seconds for the welts to start forming as Rhett continued his attacks on the man’s bare skin. He made a point to hit the hairless balls that hung between his boyfriends thin legs, adoring the high pitched cries that would escape his swollen lips. He loved the way Link’s body would shake as the man silently cried into the mattress. 

“There, there baby. Now don’t cry. Everythin’s alright.” He rubbed the scarred ass infront of him and bent down to give each cheek a soft kiss. Enjoying the gentle feeling Link subconsciously pushed his ass into Rhett’s hands. Soft moans escaped his mouth as he felt the man’s flat, wet tongue lap over his exposed asshole. He tried to squirm but was held securely in place by big, rough hands as he was tongue fucked mercilessly. The brunette yelped in pain when his ass was tightly squeezed but his whimpers of pain turned into cries of pleasure when he felt the large man’s tongue bury itself deep inside his hole, swirling around, plunging even deeper into the tight heat. He began sucking and jabbing his tongue into the puckered hole, moving down lower to lick the underside of the man’s balls sucking gently on the sensitive skin.

Suddenly the sweet sensation had stopped and he no longer felt Rhett’s touch. He was confused but knew better than to ask or even turn to look in the man’s direction. Seconds seemed like minutes as he waiting. Did he leave? If he left he would have heard footsteps... Link’s thoughts were interrupted when he felt hands grabbing him by the waist, nails digging into the soft flesh and Rhett’s thick cock being thrust into his small body, forcing Link to take him to the base. Screams of agony filled the room as he was giving no time to adjust. Quickly, the large cock was pulled completely out of his now gaping hole and shoved back in, again and again. The smaller man began to cry and scream, begging for his boyfriend to stop but it was useless. This was his punishment and he was going to have to endure it until it was over. 

“Fuck, for a cock whore your boypussy sure is tight!” The blonde man grunted as he continued to fuck his lover ruthlessly. 

“S-Stop! It Hurts! P-Please..It hurts..!” Link pleaded as he reached his arms behind him trying to push the man back. He couldn’t take much more. He was sure that he was going to be split in two if this didn’t stop.

“So what’s ya point? You’re sayin’ it like I care.”He pulled Link by his hair, forcing his chest to hover off of the bed as he smacked the blistered ass, leaving a bright, red hand print on the right cheek. He let go of his boyfriend’s hair causing him to fall onto the mattress. Placing his large hand on the back of the man’s neck he squeezed tightly as he pulled his cock completely out, slamming it back in with more and more force each time. Nothing could be heard over the screaming and crying that was coming from the man under him. Rhett gave a last few hard thrusts and grunted as he emptied himself inside of the man. Link whimpered helplessly as he felt himself being filled with the hot cum. 

Rhett pulled himself out of the younger man, panting hard and looking at the raw, gaping hole he caused. He loved the way his cum drizzled out of it and ran down his lover’s legs. He laid down onto his back and panted, pulling the sobbing man into his arms and stroked his hair in an attempt to comfort him. 

“Shh. Don’t cry Link. It was your own fault. You misbehaved and I had to punish you.” 

“I-I know..” Link’s voice sounded raw and weak and he cuddled into the embrace. Rhett kissed his head and as the two of them drifted off to sleep.


End file.
